NEW YEAR'S EVE
by mk94
Summary: New Year's parody. Bilbo/Thorin Merlin/Arthur John/Sherlock Benno/Andi Hiccup&Stoick Danny/Vlad Nick/Monroe Adalind/Sean HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**New Year's Eve:**

Well, it can be said that 31st of December is always quite a day to remember. There will be streets closed for the festival, huge colorful decoration can be seen everywhere in the city, the police force will be getting ready for their extreme tour, and mentioned festivals were getting prepared, including a certain ball drop.

And this year, it was Hiccup's responsibility that everything will work. The festival on the streets and most importantly, that the ball will drop by midnight. He took a deep breath as he climbed up the first stairs as he was approached by an interviewer.

He smiled politely at him, trying to make his hair more presentable for the camera as the man asked him about the big night Hiccup had to plan.

"It's clearly an understatement," the young brunette chuckled," over a billion of people all around the world will have their eyes on the ball drop. So let's just say it's a _very_ big night"

Hiccup looked nervously at the man," am I looking at the right camera?"

The man was a little confused as he explained that he was from the radio.

Well, what an awesome start today, Hiccup thought, blushing.

…

Vlad was staring at his note as he climbed out his car. He went down the streets towards his Company's building, thinking about all the things he wanted to do this year when suddenly a man shoved him harsh as he ran pass him. Vlad fell to the ground, screaming as just this moment a taxi stopped in front of him. He jumped to his feet, telling the people around him to let him alone and taking a deep breath. He almost died right this second!

He pulled out his note again, reading it while passing the young man who was locking up his bike.

Said young man was Danny Fenton, combing his hand through his hair and wishing the people from the Company walking by his new year's wishes, the men in friendly manner, women in flirty manner of course.

…

"You have to fill this file but you can check up tonight if you like," the nurse said to the couple. "Yeah, we will come back tonight," the blutbad said as he led his pregnant mate towards the sitting area in the hospital.

"That's right, we're gonna win the money," his mate said happily.

"Of course, of course you will," the nurse said nicely.

The pregnant Adalind, already sitting there, looked up curiously at the couple. "What money?" she asked.

The blutbad was helping his mate while said mate began to explain, "by the first delivered baby of the new year, this hospital gives twenty-five thousand dollar"

Sean, who finished their own file, sat beside his wife, watching them as the blutbad began to speak, "No, Nick, there will be much less then that"

"Monroe, I'm sure it's twenty five thousand dollar!" his mate said again, completely sure that he is right.

"Twenty five thousand?" Renard asked lowly. Adalind gave him a short nod.

"No, you're mistaking ," Monroe said slowly, trying not to look over to that other couple who could be a concurrence and instead watched Nick pouting at him," it's much less… and after the taxes and other payments, there is not much money left"

He glanced over to the other couple, "and would you like all the cameras at your face after the birth? I tell you it's not worth it at all"

Sean and Adalind glanced at each other, knowing that this guy wanted to shake them off.

"But it's twenty five thousand dollar, Monroe," Nick said, taking the file from his husband, "they could make photos of my hooha while giving birth and it would be worth it."

Monroe chuckled more out of nervousness than amusement as he watched the couple chuckling with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Renard?" the nurse called and Sean help Adalind to her feet. Monroe helped Nick to his and the couples switched glances. Adalind, Sean and Monroe challenging while Nick looked quite confused and tired.

Monroe and Nick left, the blutbad's red eyes fixated on the couple, watching Sean taking out his phone, probably doing research about the money while following the nurse.

…

Benno was snoring in his apartment when he was disturbed by the partying group in the halls, cheering and singing horrible songs as they left the building.

He sat up from his bed tiredly, stood up and went to the door. He huffed annoyed as he opened it only to see the first ' _Happy New Year!'_ hanging in front of his face. The man looked along the halls, checking out if someone was still there before ripping the decoration off.

He grumbled annoyed as his phone rang but took it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ben? Benno? Where are you?" his best friend Danny asked.

"At home, why?"

"Come on! You can't be serious! Nobody should spend their new year lonely!"

"I can and I will," Benno replied as he pulled off another crappy decoration as he walked out of his apartment," I've got work to do and all that"

"You know what?" Danny asked as he walked through the offices and delivered the mails and packages," I will find something really awesome where you CAN'T say no" Danny looked through some magazines of rockets and smiled at that. Rockets are just awesome.

"I have the feeling that I will say no anyway," Benno replied, rearranging the letters hanging in the hall.

"Just let me think of something and I will call you back, bye" Danny hung up.

Benno looked at his new holiday greeting with a satisfying smirk.

 _Crappy New Year_

A sudden tiredness overcame him as he fell to the ground, snoring deeply.

…

"Will you meet him tonight?" Lestr-Greg asked excited while Mycroft helped him putting on his jacket.

"Who?" Sherlock asked annoyed.

"The man you met last year, you know? The army doctor who you met and-

"Don't waste your breath on him, darling," Mycroft sighed as he put his hand on his now husband's hip. Sherlock ignored them both while they walked out the church.

He congratulated his Brother and Lestr-well _Greg_ , smiling his fake smile at them, which both knew was half hearty, honest and acted, as he watched them entering the car and driving off. Because never will he drive with them being… _married_.

He shook in disgust and dusted off some snow from his coat, pulling up the collar and walking to the-

-where was the taxi?

Sherlock looked around. That…that little-!

He kicked some snow angrily away. "How dare he! I told him to wait that impossible stupid…ARGH!"

Angry that he was forced to intend this wedding, Sherlock went back into the church, calling the taxi service, ignoring the priest talking to him.

…

Bilbo smiled excited as he climbed out of the truck. He greeted Larry happily with a hug. Damn, Bilbo thought amused, everyone was so damn huge.

"Are you excited just as I am?"

"Well, I think, there will be quite much work waiting for us" Larry replied, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"There will and I want to thank you right now already for working together. This is our biggest job ever and we have to focus," Bilbo encouraged the man, looking around," where is Akh?"

"He thought he saw some celebrities," Larry explained.

"Typical for him," Bilbo chuckled and gave Larry the list.

"Please take care that everything will be delivered and that there will be enough booze. Find Akh and we will met in the lobby after I checked out the kitchen.

Just as Bilbo disappeared, Larry saw Akh running up to him excited with a camera in hands.

"Quick! Take a picture with the bus behind me, gosh I'm freaking out!" He shouted and posed his first pose.

"Akh, there is actually no time for this, what is about this bus?" Larry asked as he took pictures of his friend with said bus behind him.

"This is THE bus of THE Thorin Oakenshield!" Akhmenrah explained, making another sexy pose.

"Wait, Oakenshield!?"

"Yes!"

"That's awesome!"

Akh was bouncing happily, making Larry bounce too," yeah, keep bouncing! That's sexy! Don't stop!" He chuckled as he took more pictures of his friend.

"Bouncy bouncy bouncy!"

…

Fans were crowded in safe distance of the bus where no other than Thorin Oakenshield was in, playing his harp in private, singing a soft song thinking of a certain man.

The crowd cheered excited when the bus door opened but groaned sad when just some man came out.

"Sorry that I'm just a person!" The man called, shaking his head annoyed as he looked at his colleagues.

…

Bilbo was talking to his colleagues who already started cooking two hours ago, telling them the program of today and that he will check up the delivery and telling that someone should help Larry and Ahk to unload the truck.

He then walked to his own working place and put out his bag when his communicator sounded up and Ahk's voice could be heard.

"Bilbo! You won't believe who's here!"

"Oakenshield"

"How did you know? Are you psychotic?"

Bilbo chuckled and replied," It's not psychotic, it's psychic. And please do me a favor and tell him to avoid the curly haired man with a big knife?"

"Why, do you know him?"

Bilbo looked up as he noticed the people leaving the area of the kitchen and saw of course Thorin Oakenshield walking up to him.

"Hey Bilbo, it's good to see you" he said with a pleased smile.

Bilbo glared at him, still holding up his said big knife, making Thorin raise his hands in surrender while still smiling.

The smaller man's glare turned angrier and put away the knife, just like that, he slapped Thorin right across the face and left the kitchen wordless. Thorin rubbed his face and sighed.

…

Vlad was reading his note again, just about to leave his office when a young stranger walked pass.

"Wow, someone's working on their resolutions, huh?" The young man asked; smirking amused at him. Vlad managed not to blush as he glared at the young man annoyed.

"No," he simply said.

"Well, I have a delivery for," he looked at the door sign," Mr. Vladimir P. Masters"

"Are you working here boy?"

"I am working for a courier delivery service and I've been bringing you packages for about…" the courier pretended to be thinking," one year, and by the way this must be the very first time that you ever looked me in the eyes so…" the man nodded Vlad in greeting," how are you doing?"

Vlad sighed and walked back into his office and sat down at his desk.

"I'm sorry," he said then to the courier who followed him in," I…I, yes this was my resolution for this year…"

"Looks like a long list," the young man commented," better get on it"

Vlad took the envelope the man gave him and opened it to see some black tickets only to hear said man gasping loudly.

"Are you serious?!" He whispered excited, staring at the CEO.

"What? What is it?"

"Those are some awesome tickets!"

Vlad looked at the tickets in his hands and back at the young man with a frown," really?"

"Of course!" The courier replied, sitting on Vlad's desk and pointing each finger out as he counted," Awesome music, awesome food, soo many single ladies there and it's a masquerade so you don't even have to worry about the faces!"

Vlad watched him thoughtfully as the man explained how he would celebrate in such party.

"It's so brilliant…it's like Facebook," the man looked at Vlad again," but real"

Vlad pointed at him," I actually remember who you are"

Danny Fenton, the guy who strolled around the offices, flirted with anyone in his sight and clearly sneaking too much chocolate away for his own good.

"Well, anyway" the Danny replied with a small smile," I would give up my left-"

Vlad shoved the empty envelope against his chest, a clear sign to see him gone.

"Maybe next year then," the man said curtly, leaving the office.

…

Merlin was sitting with his friends in the mall, eating some burger and fries when they saw Arthur entering the building with his own friends.

"Omg he's here," Gwen murmured beside Merlin who nervously watched the boys standing there.

Arthur nervously watched Merlin sitting there with his group of friends, when Lance nudged him carefully. "Ready?" He asked and after taking a deep breath, Arthur nodded," yes"

He walked over to them and Merlin stood up from his seat, his friends also standing up to let him go to his crush.

"Hey Merlin," Arthur greeted, cool and handsomely, smiling at Merlin," you're good?"

"Yeah we're good, Arthur," Merlin replied, looking at his feet nervously then snapping his head up to look at the blond again.

"Well, my friends and I planned to see the ball-drop at the 54th street and then spend some time at the Camelot Café…I'm gonna see you there?"

Merlin couldn't nod any faster even if he wanted to," Yeah, definitely"

"Ok, then…I'll see you," Arthur said, walking away with his friends with a still blinding smile at Merlin.

"See ya," Merlin replied, most likely grinning stupidly while sitting back on his seat trying to ignore the excited glances that Gwen, Will, Freya and Gwaine gave him.

"You're so going to kiss Arthur tonight," Gwen said.

"What? Well I try to not think about it too much I mean…" Merlin rambled a little embarrassed but tried to cool it down.

"Did you even have a kissed before?" Freya asked and Gwaine was already up," I have found some videos in the internet on how to kiss, two of sweet kisses, on of passionate French kissing and one with touching-"

"Yeah, no, guys, I know how to kiss that's-that's not a big deal, I'm fine, seriously," Merlin interrupted Gwaine quickly, fumbling with his soda cup.

"Hey," Will spoke up suddenly," what about your dad? What's he doing?"

…

"I found this one between some clothes," John ran towards the costume-stylist and gave her the little bell which fell from the Reindeer costume just moments ago.

Mary, the stylist sighed relieved took it and began her work to fix the outfit.

"Whose suit is that?" The actor asked, pointing at the suit behind Mary.

"Oh, that's John's"

"No it's not mine" John smiled a bit annoyed as he went back to fix some other outfits that needed repairing.

"Oooh…" the actor said, looking at Mary," what do you say, is John gonna see the man tonight?"

Before Mary could answer, John already said," no, John is gonna spend a wonderful new year with his son watching the ball-drop on TV together.

Mary and the actor sighed.

"Last year, he spend it with his mother and now it's my turn," John continued, glancing up at them," you want to join us?"

Mary shook her head with an apologetic smile while the actor sarcastically replied with how tempted he was but couldn't really.

…

Sherlock really was thinking about how to hide this body of the taxi driver after successfully killing him with his glare.

"I told you, New York"

"But I not drive New York, only drive next city"

"Of course!" Sherlock nodded," like New York!"

"No! No New York!" The taxi drive snapped back.

After some more back and forth Sherlock found himself standing in the cold, watching the taxi drive away.

"Damn idiot…"

…

The crew watched a nervous Hiccup rambling into his communicator about how they should check the technic again and how they should call Oakenshield again because Hiccup knew that Oakenshield is playing at some high society party but this is damn Time Square!

Hiccup looked surprised as he entered the office to see his old and best friend Jack Frost sitting at the desk and reading papers.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and smiled happily.

He stood up and both hugged in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked," I thought you spent tonight with your family"

"I was but then I realized that you're having a big night and that without me," Jack said smugly.

Hiccup smiled before looking nervous again," I'm going to screw up"

"No you won't"

"Don't try to lighten up, I'm serious," Hiccup sighed and sat down on the chair were Jack was just moments ago, "No one can contact Oakenshield, the technic has some difficulties, some delivery I heard about just moments ago is coming late and I actually looked for a camera in a radio interview, can you believe it?"

Jack leaned over the desk and gave his friend a confident look.

"You will work it out, everything is going to be fine…and you will make it to the meeting"

Hiccup sighed at that" I shouldn't have told you about that meeting…" Hiccup stood up and walked towards the windows, looking out, " look at that," he said, clearly avoiding the topic.

Jack watched the brunette snap into his communicator at the guys dumping down the confetti and commanding them to let them _floating in the wind_.

As the confetti started floating, Hiccup nodded," better"

He looked over at the Ice haired man beside him," I'm glad you're here"

…

"Bilbo, please listen to me I know you're upset but-" Thorin walked into the lobby, suddenly greeted with Larry telling him he can play a banjo while Ahk just mumbled something about just playing. He thanked them and turned back to the angry man behind a table full of food and stuff while said man was making notes on something.

"Bilbo, it's been a year-"

"I have nothing to say to you, Thorin" Bilbo said, and walked to the next table.

"Thorin?" Ahk whispered excited.

"He knows Thorin…oh there is some secret going on…" Larry whispered back, just as excited as his friend.

"Bilbo, please…" Thorin said, his hand slowly moving towards the smaller man and stopped as he was glared at again.

Bilbo took a deep breath.

"And?"

"…it was quite a slap"

"I was plotting this slap for a year now. Just seeing you, slapping you the moment you least expected for leaving me like that," Bilbo's voice shivered lightly.

Thorin didn't look at him, couldn't for a moment see the hurt in the cook's face.

"Sadly it wasn't as satisfying as I expected," Bilbo said, staring at Thorin's eyes as he glanced up again.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Larry and Ahk flinched at the slap Bilbo gave the star and Thorin rubbed his face again while Bilbo just nodded and turned back to his notes.

"That was more like it"

"I tried to call you but you didn't call back, I gave you tickets but you never turned up. What should I do for you to talk to me?! To just talk to me?!"

"Talk to him!" Ahk shouted and Larry held him back decently.

"You think on new year's eve you can have another chance? Is that it?" Bilbo shook his head in disbelief," you left Thorin. You just left and I couldn't even make you dinner once"

Thorin looked away again.

"You left when the first bag was unpacked," Bilbo whispered hurt and left the lobby.

Thorin sadly stared after him.

Ahk sighed," Celebraties…unbelievable but their just like us…"

Larry gave him a nod in agreement.

…

"Catherine, please note down that I take a vacation for the next two weeks" Vlad spoke up to his secretary who snapped up and stared at him," but sir you can't!"

"Why can't I? It's new year's eve-"

"There will be a meeting at four, you have to talk to our clients at six and right now you should finish the papers which are due in two hours!"

"Cancel, cancel and the last one was finished yesterday," Vlad snapped back. "I'm on vacation for the next two weeks, Catherine, end of discussion"

"How about one week sir?!" Catherine shouted after him, "The company won't handle it without you!"

"It's either two weeks, or me quitting this job," Vlad gave her a glare. When she didn't respond, Vlad nodded and quickly left the building.

…

The cooks jumped out the way from the Thorin poster as then another egg crashed against the picture on the wall.

"Leaving me like that!" Bilbo yelled, taking another egg and throwing it at the poster again.

"Leaving me like that without saying anything and NOW!-" he took yet the next egg and threw it," and NOW he is coming back on the biggest night of my carrier, who does he think he is?!" Bilbo snapped, taking the tomato Ahk is offering him and also threw it at the picture of his ex.

"I don't understand what you mean being angry, that he comes back to you or that you're having the biggest night, because both sounds really good," Ahk asked, watching Bilbo grabbed some tiny fruits and throwing them all at once.

"May I?" the Egyptian asked, pointing at the eggs.

"Go ahead," Bilbo huffed.

Ahk took the egg, looked at the picture and threw it. The egg was fast and crashed loudly against the wall, clean headshot on the poster.

Bilbo stared surprised at his friend.

"Impressive!"

"I may look delicate, but I'm certainly not"

…

Dr. Scott, to everyone in the hospital known as Dr. Merlin (a bald man with glasses), was checking on his latest patient, Mr. Haddock.

"Hey doctor…" Mr. Haddock spoke up with heavy breathes.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock," Dr. Merlin asked when he turned away to his gadgets.

"I won't get a leave if I asked?" Mr. Haddock heaved, his breathing becoming weaker.

"Not really…"Dr. Merlin replied," No chemo, no radiation, nothing to keep you up for more months" he told his patient.

"Not why I came…why I came for to this hospital…" Mr. Haddock said.

"Why? Coming to tease the doctors?"

"The roof…has a wonderful few of the ball-drop," Mr. Haddock answered with a tired smile.

"Won't be good for your health though"

"I listened to the nurses around here…I know I'm dying…"

"Still…there is no one we can contact? No friends or family?"

"I lost my family long ago…there is nothing…nothing a can do about that…"

Mr. Haddock smiled at the bald," it's my only wish doctor…keep me alive to see the ball-drop one last time…"

Dr. Merlin watched him before saying," it's cold out there"

"I'll live"

"It's so much better on TV"

"Please doctor, do it for a dying man…"

"As much as I wanted to do that, Mr. Haddock, it's against the hospital rules, no one is allowed on the roofs…"

Mr. Haddock shook his head," it's ok…forget…forget I asked…" he said, waving his hand in dismissive manner but a sad look was in his eyes.

"If there is some-"

"No," Mr. Haddock shook his head," leave…"

"Just let the nurses get me, ok?"

"…ok"

Dr. Merlin left the room and saw the blond nurse, Gary standing there. But he always reminded his colleagues to call him Eggsy.

"Get the man to eat something," he told the nurse.

"Did he change his mind?" Eggsy asked as he followed the doctor out of the room.

"No, refuses any treatments"

"Do you think he will make it till tomorrow?"

"I doubt that."

With that the doctor left. Eggsy watched him go sadly, knowing how much the doctor actually felt bad for this man besides acting so distant.

…

"Point 54 of why I hate these holidays," Benno spoke to his phone," all this fake niceties. Today I received around 40 text messages about 'Happy New Year' from people who most likely send it to everyone anyway and from who I heard last from last year … call me back" he took the cabbage bag full of decorations and headed to the elevator.

He heard someone shout to wait when the elevator almost closed. Benno was about to close it but failed. The man entering was dressed in a nice coat and warm scarf while Benno still was walking around in his sleeping clothes. The blond stared irritated as Benno huffed annoyed at him for entering the old elevator and stared some more as the other held out the bag at him while looking at his phone.

"Yep, you see right, I took off all the decorations because there were in my way and they are ugly anyway.

"Not my decoration," the man replied as he closed the lift doors.

Benno watched him surprised before shrugging and sending messages to Danny.

The elevator was going down slowly when it suddenly shook and froze in place. "No…no this can't be happening!" The man shouted and ran to the elevator phone, calling hello for a while and Benno smirked amused.

"This phone is dead!"

"Yeah it's broken," Benno smiled, still checking his phone.

"Call help" the man pointed at the man's phone.

"Doesn't work either, no reception"

The blond looked around panicked," hello! Hello, help us!" he hit his hands on the doors of the elevator.

"Aren't you that new guy from 5 b?" Benno asked, receiving a weak glare.

"It's Andi, and why aren't you panicked right now?"

"Well, I don't have anywhere to be"

Andi watched him before hitting his hands at the gates again," help us! I'm getting late for work!"

The blond shouted frightened by a thump noise and screamed louder as he saw the man behind him lay on the floor unconscious.

"We need help and a doctor!"

…

Dr. Calvert looked up at the couple after her examination and smiled at them," it was false alarm"

"But everything is ok, right?" Sean asked.

Dr. Calvert nodded," yes everything is just fine," she sat on her chair between them and took each of their hands, closing her eyes and wogging into a fuchsbau," we close our eyes, open our souls to feel the bond."

Adalind closed her eyes and wogged, she blinked over to her husband to see him sit there still looking and watching them.

"Do it," she moved her lips.

"No," Sean replied just as silent.

Adalind shook her head disappointed and closed her eyes again. The women took a deep breath and wogged back. Dr. Calvert smiled at the hexenbiest. "Labor could be any day now"

The couple switched nervous glances before Adalind asked," any day?"

"Yes, we know you want a natural birth, no potions or high medication, the relaxing breathing technic…"

"We…actually thought if we could get a caesarian section…you know, to get it on the role and all…"

Dr. Calvert watched them surprised and Adalind turned more nervous," maybe if we could do it tonight-ish midnight or-"

"Yeah," Sean spoke in to help, standing up and walked to his wife and hugged her from the sight," we think that it may be best if the birth would be tonight"

Dr. Calvert stood up from her chair as well, watching them with a knowing look," so you want me to come at midnight, at new year's eve, and perform a C-Section?"

"It's new year's…I …wow, totally weird," Adalind chuckled, her husband also smiling 'surprised', I totally forgot what day was today…"

"Yes, we never where the 'New Year's' people, we were always were more the memorial people-" Sean explained when the doctor cut in with a look.

"Let me be clear. I won't perform a C-Section only for you to win some money. The couple that was here before offered to share the winning with me and of course I said no," she looked at them determent.

"What…if we split 60/40?" Sean asked carefully.

Dr. Calvert glared at them.

"How about 70/30?" He asked then, Adalind nodded.

"Mr. Renard, you are this close to a rectal examination," the fuchsbau said, holding out her hand showing her thumb and pointing finger almost touching.

"That's not good," Sean whispered to his wife, clearly scared of the woman in front of them.

…

"Dad, I want to go to the time square tonight towards the ball-drop," Merlin told his dad as they walked downstairs to leave the mall.

"Well, I actually planned to avoid this entire section of this city tonight," John explained.

"Well, I don't want you to stay, I want you to go home," Merlin explained.

John stopped and turned to his son who already was a head taller than him.

"Ouch"

"There is this guy in my history class and his name is Arthur and well I hoped, you know well, I thought that tonight, what I'm trying to say is-" a Man was walking by before Merlin spoke up again," my plan is to spend midnight with him and then come back home right then"

John sighed," son, I'm sorry but-"

Merlin groaned already.

"I can't imagine allowing you to be at Time Square at midnight alone," John continued.

Merlin looked away.

"I'm sorry," John said and continued his way downstairs.

"Dad, I'm fifteen!" Merlin shouted frustrated.

"I know!"

"And this are actually real chest hair" Merlin shouted and John blushed and ran up to his son as the teen pulled up his clothes to reveal his pale naked chest.

"Stop it, Merlin, what is that all about?!" John whispered shocked as he led his son down and towards the doors.

"Look, dad, you know I'm a good child. I don't drink, I don't do drugs and I have perfect grades at school and I'm giving my best at being a perfect son to you," Merlin rambled on and John knew the rambling is not over yet.

"I feel like you don't trust me!"

"I do trust you Merlin, but-"

"Who don't you trust? The world? New York? Because New York is such a big city?"

John watched his son, not knowing what to say.

"Dad, this world isn't scaring me, it's just getting exciting and I want to live, to live in this world," Merlin also looked sad," you used to be living too," he said then, walking past his father.

…

At Time Square, many people started crowding the streets and a moderator on the built stage in the center was heard greeting the people and commenting on how the day went so far.

Hiccup was walking up the stair towards the ball, some technic guy telling him that there will be the interview. Hiccup went up some more stair before freezing.

"Hey, you're good?" Jack next to him asked, his hand reassuring on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…fine…" Hiccup said with a shaking voice.

"You're scared of heights?" One of the people around them asked. Hiccup shook his head stopped, looking nervously at them before nodding.

"Do I see correctly?" Another guy said skeptically," you're responsible for the ball-drop and you're afraid of heights?"

Before Hiccup could cower and question his entire existence, Jack spoke up, suggested that there is only one perfect man for this job.

Jack looked somewhere downstairs calling an officer.

"Officer Nightfury," Jack greeted, Nightfury nodded in greeting as well before telling the people to make room before taking Hiccup on his shoulder and carrying him up.

He blushed as the interviewers began to chuckle at their display but still smiled at them to lighten the mood.

Finally on top, Nightfury (also known as Toothless for Hiccup) set the brunette down. Hiccup thanked him before quickly making his way over the large switch of the ball.

Hiccup thought he was kind of awkward with his joke and historical information about the ball but kept on smiling, seeing how the crowd around him chuckle and smiling happily at him.

"Now let's get it started, ok?" He said then, turning the switch on.

The ball lightened up and the crowd applauded and cheered. Hiccup smiled just as bright as the ball probably is, telling them the program of the night where the ball will drop to countdown.

…

Sherlock couldn't believe that's happening. Standing in the snow, in the cold and some guy standing beside him not really helping him but only offering him to take him to his brother.

"I don't care who your brother is, I don't care that you want to be nice, I don't care that it's New Year's eve I have to GO TO NEW YORK!" he angrily snapped at the idiot who just couldn't shut up.

"I have to go to a party tonight in New York, I was forced but if I don't turn up there then god knows how this will end! So if you can't bring me to New York then damn let me take your car or just shut up!"

"Sheesh, someone's on their period," the guy mumbled, ignoring the disgusting glare Sherlock was giving him.

…

Vlad was sitting outside at a fountain when Danny came up to him with his bike.

"Mr. Masters? You called the delivery service?"

Vlad stood up and began nervously," call me Vlad"

"…ok, Vlad"

"And…I'm your next job" Vlad continued, watching the man's expression turn into confusion.

"I bought you for the day," Vlad explained then.

"Bought me for the day? I know I should be offended but I'm to curious anyway"

Vlad held out his note," it's about my new year's resolution, I just managed the first one"

The courier began to read and his eyes widened," you took two weeks of vacation without any planning and out of the blue?"

Maybe it was idiotic but Vlad couldn't stop smiling proudly at himself for this.

"Well, congratulations" the man said.

"If you can make my resolutions true by midnight," Vlad said and took out the tickets and held them out to the man," you can have these."

Danny stared at the tickets, not noticing his bike falling to the ground as he walked slowly towards the tickets.

"Holy sh-put these away! Don't shake them around!" Danny hissed quickly and Vlad put them away. The courier smiled at him brightly," you got the right guy for this job, let's see what's your next resolution.

Vlad gave him the note.

Danny read through the note, go to Bali, Breakfast at Tiffany's," safe a life…" Danny looked at Vlad," are you kidding me? This is impossible to do all this on one day"

"I don't care, just think something out," Vlad said, pleading actually," just use your imagination or something but help me making these come true"

The man looked back at the note and glanced at the hoping looking Vlad.

"We gonna need something bigger than my bike," he said then.

Vlad was holding on to the motorbike as Danny drove through the streets.

"You know you can hold on to me, right?" Danny asked.

"I'm alright," Vlad quickly said, shaking his head.

…

Ahk was walking up to Oakenshield with some spicy snack while said star was sitting by the piano and playing his guitar.

"Ahkmenrah was your name?" Thorin asked and had to not role his eyes as the young man in cooking uniform grinned brightly at him," yes it is! But friends call me Ahk or Ahki but you can me call-"

"I would like you to help me with something," Thorin said and Ahk was even more excited.

"If it's a writer's block, I could help. I wrote down few lyrics, they may be written in Coptic but I could translate them for you"

Thorin took Ahk's hands," now listen, come here"

When Ahk stood closer to the singer than necessary, Thorin took a step back.

"I want you to help me tell Bilbo that I made a mistake"

"What did you do to him"

"I asked him to marry me"

"That's wonderful" Ahk smiled pleased.

"And then I got cold feet and left"

"That's horrorful," Ahk replied then with a sad expression," you were the one who proposed, my uncle told me once that in Spain a man only goes to his knees when proposing to a woman…or was it getting shot…couldn't it been both? Was it even Spain?"

Thorin shook his head," I just felt that this was moving too fast, that I wasn't ready to give up my carrier. I didn't want to deal with that"

"And running away was the solution? You should have told him about your worries, Bilbo would have listen to you, would has understand you" Ahk replied honest.

"But I just can't…I'm not able to…"

"Do you know what I think?"

"I would like to know," Bilbo spoke up, entering the lobby. Ahk looked up and quickly walked away from the singer, warning in whiny noises to never look into Thorin Oakenshield's brilliant eyes before quickly leaving the lobby.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin who smiled back carefully.

"Truce?" He asked.

Thorin smiled more now, nodding," truce"

…

Vlad was waiting by the motorbike for Danny. The man came up to him and gave him his coffee they both smiled as they watched the building.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," Danny commented.

Vlad chuckled pleased and held out his cup," cheers"

"Cheers"

They began to drink their Coffee while Danny carefully glanced over to the happy man beside him.

Afterwards they sat in the taxi boat to their next destination when Danny commented suddenly," taking a Taxi ride with no traffic, done!"

Vlad chuckled beside him, looking out the window.

…

"Did you hear my new album?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shook his head. The singer felt a little hurt when suddenly his ex nodded then. "I listened to it, yeah…"

"What do you think about it?"

Bilbo shrugged and sat down on a box, "I wanted to hate them, I really wanted to…but I couldn't. I loved them. They were great"

It was silence till Bilbo chuckled," everything was fantastic except that picture where you kinda glare at the camera"

Bilbo imitated the glare, making Thorin laugh.

"This is where I could always rely on you" he said, also sitting down in front of the other.

"I wanted to apologize," the cook said then, fumbling with his fingers," I'm stressed about today and I shouldn't have slapped you…a second time"

Again, silence between them.

"I'm sorry I ran away" Thorin whispered.

"Oh Thorin…" Bilbo had a sad expression as he looked at him," you sprinted…I mean-"

"Bilbo, the delivery is finally here!" Someone shouted and Bilbo quickly stood up, giving a half heartly excuse for his leave.

"Will you come with me? We could fix it, Bilbo-"

"You don't get it, do you. I lived your life but I have a life too"

With that, Thorin watched the cook leaving the lobby.

…

Andi was fumbling with his old asthma inhaler in his hands while glaring at the other man sitting on the other side and checking his phone," you could have told me that you have narcolepsies. I thought you had some heart attack," the blond glared at the other who just replied," sorry, by the way, still no reception here."

"I can it be that you have nowhere to be," Andi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I hate New Year's Eve. Too many people out on streets, worst time to go out, too much drunken idiots acting like something special happen." Benno explained bored.

"Because there is something special happening to them,…something special happening to me…" the blond groaned, his head on the doors where he leaned on.

"Oh…I see," the brunette spoke up so sarcastically heartwarming," who were going to kiss at midnight? And everything is now ending in disappointment…" Benno stood up and stretched his body, his hands touching the grids above him where a ceiling hatch was seen. Andi looked up and widened his eyes in realization. He didn't hear Benno's rambling on New Year's high expectations and how they all can only crumble when he stepped closer.

"Hey, can you get through that ceiling hatch?" Andi asked.

"Do I look like Spiderman?"

Andi rolled his eyes annoyed," of course you are not, I'm not blind"

He took of his coat and scarf, revealing a red buttoned up shirt and black dress pants which were unnoticed before.

"I'm going to do it…" Andi murmured, walking up to Benno again so both stood under the ceiling hatch.

"Lift me up, please" he said and Benno sighed and did what he was told. Andi was pulling at the grids, cursing softly as it was locked up. Benno in the meanwhile noticed something hanging around the other man's neck, a card which said, **'all access'**.

"Ah…you're a groupie?" Benno asked, feeling the man in his arms freeze and looking down at him with a held-back-fury glare.

"Let me down," Andi whispered.

…

Arthur was practicing his sword fighting with Lance on the streets while some friends were watching. They were just hitting their training wooden staffs at each other's when Merlin walked pass them with his father. John was greeting Mrs. Hudson who was selling New Year's stuff.

"Dad, can I go over to my friends?" Merlin asked and went towards Arthur after permitted. Arthur stopped and greeted Merlin.

"Hey there" the blond smiled and Merlin felt his heart aching already.

"Hey…uhm…I can't go" he mumbled sadly.

"What? But Merlin, half the history class will be there"

"I know…but my dad won't let me going" Merlin explained, watching Arthur shaking his head.

"I know I know," Merlin continued," I talked to him but he just won't change his mind"

"Where is your dad?" Arthur asked then," maybe I can talk to him"

Like magic, John was walking up and stood beside his son. Arthur greeted him politely," Hello Mr. Watson, you look good today"

"Look, you really seem like a nice boy, but I'm just not comfortable with the thought of letting my son alone here at night without supervision" John explained with an apologetic smile. Merlin left them alone for a moment to give Arthur the chance to talk to his father.

"With all respect, Mr. Watson," Arthur began," supervision is for kids…we're young adults"

John nodded and pulled out his phone, making the smiling Arthur frown.

"Who are you calling?"

"You are Uther Pendragon's son, right?"

"Yeah?"

"We met in PTM and are both in the group therapy for people with military backgrounds and-"

"Oh! Yeah, well, you know what?" Arthur quickly said," My father forgot his phone at home, you understand? ...had some…night out as well…"

John nodded again, now satisfied," happy new year" he turned to Merlin," you want to say good bye?"

Merlin walked up to his crush, his father walking pass him.

"And?"

"Your father has some evil tricks, there was nothing I could do" Arthur huffed.

"Yeah, welcome to my life…"Merlin sighed and went to his father," bye"

"Bye…"

…

"What is this place? Is this save?" Vlad asked a bit nervous.

"Give it a chance," Danny replied," that should be on your resolution list, give Danny a chance"

They stopped in front of a building, suspiciously looking like a left warehouse and Vlad gulped at its sight.

They stood in front of the metallic wall, Vlad rambling on giving up and giving the tickets to Danny already while Danny sang 'Give Danny a chance,' while looking how to open the entrance.

The entrance opened and Vlad stared in awe at the warmth and beauty of this place, of this…different world.

"Vlad P. Masters…going to Bali" Danny softly whispered. Vlad slowly walked in, his feet quietly touching the wood of the small bridge.

"It's …Bali…" the CEO whispered.

"It's Brooklyn,…it's a spa" the courier explained.

Danny was waiting outside while Vlad was led away. The moment he freed his hair, laid down to feel hands massaging his stiff shoulders, he whispered a small," Thank you…"

…

"We can't you take in any earlier, Doctor Calvert said you're not ready," the nurse explained as she followed Sean to his wife, who was forcefully trying to eat some anchovies without throwing up.

Sean explained to her about the anchovies and how the internet claims it to be a sign of an earlier birth. Adalind coughed up disgusted by the fish and spit it to the next bin the nurse held up for her.

The nurse left for another patient and Adalind apologized," I can't do it. I can't."

"I'm sorry," Sean said, kissing her on her forehead," It's ok"

"Hey Theresa, we're ready to check in now," they heard the blutbad saying.

"They're checking in now?" Adalind asked shocked.

They watched the couple kiss before Nick was led away by the nurse and Monroe glared at the other couple.

"Hey"

Monroe didn't greet Sean back but instead," you must be joking. You can't just come in the last minute and steal our money"

"Are you serious?" Sean asked.

"This little fish won't safe you," Monroe pointed at the Canned anchovies, "you may not even know that yams can kick start labor"

"But we do," Sean lied, Adalind quickly agreed," and right this moment, my wife is full with yams"

"Yeah, I couldn't stop eating yams" Adalind added.

"Snap! I was joking! Yams are slowing down the coming labor," Monroe grinned satisfied.

"Did he just?" Sean looked at his wife. She was just as confused.

"You're impossible, let me guess, you work in a tax office?"

"Actually, I am a clockmaker and probably could make you a clock saying every hour that there was never a chance to win the money."

Monroe took out his card and gave it to Sean when he was laughing at him.

"He _is_ a clockmaker" Sean said surprised.

Monroe huffed and tried to get something to drink when Theresa came back with Nick.

"And? Are we ready to check in now?" Monroe asked hopefully.

Theresa shook her head in apologize," I'm afraid not. You all have to come later"

Sean and Adalind smiled by the thought of still having a chance while Nick watched Monroe sadly.

"I'm sorry Monroe"

Monroe sighed," it's not your fault"

"I'm sorry too" Sean said, earning an annoyed glare from the blutbad, whose eyes turned red.

"And it's on," Sean said.

"Yeah it's on," Monroe replied.

Nick watched at them confused and even more so when Adalind stood up, pumping their bellies and glaring at the Grimm.

"It's so on," she said.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked, looking at Monroe for some explanation and back to the hexenbiest.

Sean himself stood up quickly and gently pulled his wife away from the others while she still glared at them and mumbling angrily.

"Come on, no one wins when pregnant people fight," Sean said, taking her with him while Monroe glared at them still and Nick was still confused.

"Looks like something is on?" He chuckled nervously, also being led away by his mate.

…

"I know you gave up your plans tonight for me, dad" Merlin was taking of his bag and marched into his room," I can't become your everything! Please don't be a Freya's mom"

"Freya's mom? What does that even mean?" John chuckled.

Merlin walked out of his room, looking at his dad," A Freya's mom. Freya's mom hides in the bushes everyday just to check up if she's going to school"

"Hey come on," John said," I'm not that bad"

"Dad, look at you, you're stiff and clingy and all because you don't have a woman or man in your life. You have to find somebody to spend your life with. Dad you're a hot man"

"Well thank you," John said pleased.

"But seriously, stop wearing the jumpers"

John looked at his jumper and up at his son again," Look, Merlin, I'm trying and I want you to try spending the new year with me we could watch the ball-drop on TV and-"

"No Dad," Merlin interrupted. "I'm over it. I'm over it and I'm over you" he said before closing the door, making John flinch lightly.

…

The priest stared at Sherlock surprised who was jumping out the car and running towards him.

"That guy claims to be your brother but beside all the signs that he is your adoptive brother, I don't care and he said that you may help me by bringing me to New York and I demand you to bring me there. I can't stand his idiocy any second longer!" Sherlock rambled at the priest who just closed up the church.

"Hey! I'm hearing you!"

"Good!"

"Calm down, Mr. Holmes. Yes, I can bring you there, I wanted to take my family to the ball drop too, we were having reservations in a hotel-"

"Please let's skip the explanation and just show me where your car is"

In that moment, a trailer drove up.

…

Eggsy was visiting Mr. Haddock again.

"Hello, Mr. Haddock, how are you doing today?"

When the old man didn't answer, Eggsy continued," you are here for weeks. You refused radiation, now chemo. Why?"

"I see no reason. My life won't change to the better, it would just be unnecessary longer"

Mr. Haddock stared ahead," when I was fighting in war, I thought my last days would be there…nothing prepared me for this…"

Eggsy smiled, tried to at least," I will make you comfortable as possible, ok?"

"Just get me through till midnight, nothing more"

"…I'll be back," Eggsy said as he left the room, leaving Mr. Haddock alone in his thoughts.

…

John knocked at the door.

"Merlin? I've been thinking and- Merlin?" he asked confused as he entered the empty room. He gasped as he noticed the open window.

He looked out but couldn't see his son. He sighed and left the room.

"I fought so hard for custody," he huffed.

John ran towards Mrs. Hudson," Merlin?"

She pointed upstairs where his son left, thanked her and ran after him. He saw Merlin entering the train but couldn't make it in time as the doors closed. Merlin watched him as he took out his phone and called him. John frowned when Merlin looked at his phone and declined the call, the train moving.

…

Danny was sitting in the hall of the Adopt a pet building when the doors open to reveal a young woman smiling at him.

"I think he has decided" she smiled at Vlad who was holding a small white kitten in his arms.

"You got a hat," Vlad said surprised.

"You got a cat" Danny commented and Vlad smiled at the meowing cuteness.

"This will be a huge responsibility," he said worried.

"Just give her a chance, Vlad. Give her a chance"

The young woman smiled at them," well, we just have to give her the shots and you can take her this Monday"

"Or do you need some time to think about it?" Danny asked. Vlad looked down at the kitten and shook his head," I had enough time, I'll take her," he took the offered pen and signed the papers.

"We both will make each other very happy" he grinned.

"How we're gonna name her?" Danny asked, taking the cat and scratching her head, making her purr," something wonderful, like Sheela"

"I thought of Maddie," Vlad replied. Danny, who thought of his mother, made a face.

"You can decide till Monday if you're gonna name her Maddie. But look what you just did"

Danny grinned at Vlad pleased, giving him back his cat," you saved a life, check"

Afterwards, they were driving around the huge statue of the Globus when Danny spoke up," Take a trip around the world…it's a bit of a cheat but…check!"

…

The evening was coming and the Time Square was now crowded full of people dancing singing and cheering for the New Year.

"It's six a clock in Time Square and our tonight's host for New Year's Eve is billionaire, philanthropy and sexiest man of the year, Tony Stark!"

Tony Stark was entering the stage and smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman, my name is Tony Stark and my question is, are you ready for the Time Square Ball being raised?"

The crowd cheered louder while Hiccup, standing beside the ball and the mayor, waited for his cue. When heard, he turned the switch on and the ball began to glow while slowly rising up.

The journalists around him were awed. The crowd in the city cheered more and more, Tony Stark was watching pleased.

Suddenly the ball stopped, only few parts still glowing, the rest dark.

People in the city were shouting confused and annoyed. Tony was looking over to Pepper who was just moving her arms around, trying to tell him to keep going.

"Well, it seems like we have a bit of technical problems but I believe that everything will be fixed in time"

Hiccup stared confused around, walking up to the next person near," we will have this fixed in time, right?"

The brunette was sure he didn't like the man's stutter.

Behind the stage, Tony was explaining how he hated to be stressed and how bad it would make his hair look, how his hair should be up…like the ball!

Hiccup was switching the switch like a fool in hope making it work while the technicians were running up to see what's gone wrong.

…

Sherlock was glaring ahead while the little girl, Molly, behind him blew into that annoying party horn and asking for the man to show a magic trick.

"I'm not a magician, do I look like Doctor Strange to you?!" He snapped.

"Are you in the secret service, Mister?" The older boy sitting next to Sherlock asked then with a smirk.

"Jim, stop it," his mother said and turned to Sherlock again," what is the speech about, I'm curious"

"I haven't it written yet. I'll see what I say when I have to, you can say I wait for the right inspiration" Sherlock replied with a fake smile.

"What inspires you, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock was staring into nothing, deep in thought when he answered," Murder"

"Excellent," Jim smirked brighter at the man, "that really is good inspiration"

Sherlock took away the party horn as Molly blew into it again.

…

Vlad was standing in the miniature New York City, staring at the little buildings.

"Now the best part," he heard Danny from afar," taking a walk through all five municipalities in one day"

Danny was typing on his phone while checking the next resolution out.

Vlad was walking down the mini-city when he heard Danny talking in the phone.

"Hey Ben, Benno, Bro here's Danny, I know you refuse to go out but I made this deal that guy. He gives me four tickets for the Holmes VIP party. I don't know what his deal is but he seems a little bit…you know? A bit crazy a bit…pathetic-"

Vlad looked up at Danny, didn't know what this feeling in his heart is, probably shame.

"-but in a cute way, so please, please call me back I need you, I need you at this party, call me back bro…" Danny whispered and hung up before turning back to Vlad who was walking up and down the mini-city.

"Ok, next on the list is…to be…amazed…hmm…I will have to think about it but…I will find out, don't worry-"

"I don't want to do this anymore," Vlad simply said, standing in front of the courier.

"What? Why?"

"I'm pathetic…bro," Vlad gave Danny the tickets and left.

Danny sighed when he spoke up," where are you going?"

"Staten Island"

…

"We don't really know how to say it," the head of the technicians said carefully.

"I don't care how, just tell me what's wrong," Hiccup said, "how long can it take?"

"Could be couple of minutes…or couple of hours…"

"We don't have couple of hours, we just have midnight" Hiccup said panicked," I only have one job tonight and this is bringing the ball up to drop it back down, by midnight, even if it means I have to do it with my own hands, at midnight, we can't move midnight"

The technicians were looking at their feet.

"What is it? You are looking at your shoes, I don't like it when you're looking at your shoes it means you are not telling me something, what is it?"

The technicians looked at Hiccup, at the ball, back at Hiccup and spoke," We need North"

Hiccup stared at them," **THE** North?"

…

"Adalind? Adalind are you in the bathroom?" Sean asked as he entered the living room, seeing his wife floating in the air upside down.

"What are you doing?"

"Yoga with a mix of my power. It was supposed to help," Adalind explained calmly between breaths.

Sean chuckled amused," aren't…aren't you showing the baby the wrong direction?"

Adalind smiled by her husband's amusement and slowly floated back on her feet with Sean keeping his hands on her just in case.

"Did you get the potion?" she asked, sitting down on their couch.

"Yes, my mother just finished it and said it should help" he opened the lid while sitting down in front of her on the table, smelled at it and made a face," it smells awful…" he held it out to his wife," here, drink it"

Adalind frowned.

"Come on, my mother swears on it"

"Yeah and your mother also bewitched me to leave you forever like two weeks, longer if you didn't notice it in time to stop it"

"Ok, I drink it first…coward," the man said, taking a large gulp of the potion.

Adalind watched in interest as Sean began to choke and spit it out into the next empty cup.

"My mother is horrible…"

Adalind chuckled before groaning in sudden pain," what was that?" She looked down at herself and stared up shocked," my water broke"

Sean was on his feet this instance. "What? Isn't it too soon? Can't you stop it?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Yoga, you do yoga or something-we need to pack!"

"We already packed, Sean," Adalind said calmly, which can't be said about Sean who was running around like crazy searching for their bag while calling the taxi.

She told him there will be no taxi coming into their apartment, telling him to get her pants and actually have to remind him to take _her_ with him to the hospital as he already walked to the door.

"Sorry, sorry…" Sean apologized.

When they were on the streets, Sean failed to get a taxi and forced a man out from his sightseeing-bike and driving Adalind himself to the hospital.

…

"Aren't you here all day?" Mr. Haddock asked when he woke up to see the young blond nurse sitting beside him.

"I took the night shift," Eggsy explained, smiling at the old man. By the look the man gave him, he shrugged," Don't worry, I don't care for this much noise anyway"

"So no big night or party to go to?"

Eggsy shook his head.

"How not, you're a handsome boy, my boy…"

Eggsy smiled wickedly and took the man's hand," well, I think you are my hot date then"

"…why…"

Eggsy didn't hear him, the voice of Mr. Haddock so weak now.

"Pardon me?"

"…why are you…being nice to me…"

Eggsy watched him sadly as the man continued," I'm an ass…I was my entire life…messed…messed really up…"

"You know what…Stoick? Maybe being an ass brought you everything you wanted in life"

"Not everything," Mr. Haddock quickly replied.

…

Benno woke up after another nap-attack and looked upt to Andi who was still leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Are you still angry at me? I told you I was sorry, you want to ignore me the entire time? In an elevator?"

"Ok, fine" the blond snapped then," we can talk and if we already start on assumption, why shouldn't I try it as well?"

Andi went off of the wall and stared at the sleepy looking man in front of him," you were in Germany, started studying some kind of art and neither found the need nor the inspiration to get a real job. Then…you grew half a beard, moved to Manhattan, because someone you know is living here and you think that being moody at this time of year is making you cool but you know what? It doesn't, you just look like some hipster who doesn't do anything serious because he's too afraid of it. And about my guess? I think that your hatred of New Year's Eve is just because of some boring prom where your school crush broke your heart on New Year. And? Am I close?"

Benno was sitting there and smiling strangely at him," Berlin…'Universität der Künste in Berlin'…and I'm a cartoonist."

"You draw" Andi said, nodding with a small smile.

"And it was in college…when she broke it…and that beard needed a year to grow, seriously!" He said, pointed at said beard in his face, making Andi actually…laugh.

…

"I was sneaking out on one of my brother's new year's parties when I heard that some murder happened not far away from the place. So I thought, just finish this case and come back afterwards" Sherlock explained.

"And did something else happened?"

When Sherlock didn't reply, Jim smirked," something did happen!"

"Is it smutty?" the grandpa from the back of the trailer asked while reading the papers.

"Dad!" the mother scolded.

Sherlock ignored them when speaking up," something did happen…I…I met a man and…he was…" the detective thought about the perfect description," extraordinary"

"I love this story already!" The mother squealed, cuddling her daughter Molly closer.

Jim watched her awkwardly.

"Well, take your time telling, here comes a traffic"

Sherlock groaned into his hands when he heard the grandpa asked behind him," extraordinary hung?"

"I've got to go to this damn party"

…

The party was already going on, celebrities and high society was there with wonderful dresses and shiny masks.

Mrs. Holmes couldn't have it any other way. She was greeting her guests on stage with microphone in hand, wishing them a great party and happy she is that no other than Thorin Oakenshield was here to entertain them with his music.

She smiled satisfied at the cheering crowd.

…

"I was studying also in an art school, but in the music branch," Andi explained, sitting now beside Benno.

"I work as a backup singer…not as back in the tour bus groupie…"

Benno pointed at himself," Benno, a.k.a. Mr. Moron, want to ask you how long you are backup singer"

Andi sighed," too long…I'm just hired for tonight but…I was hoping that he would ask me to go on tour with him…"

"Would you sing something for me?"

Andi chuckled, hiding his blush by looking away," no…not really, I only performed for one person audience when under the shower"

Andi held up his finger at Benno as he was about to say something," Don't… say anything"

Benno laughed.

…

Hiccup thanked his colleague giving him coffee while nervously listening to the journalists telling the news how the ball _still_ isn't moving when Jack beside him got a message.

"North is here," he said and Hiccup was again on hot feet. Toothless entered the room, telling anyone to move when an old man, suspiciously looking like Santa Claus, came into the room and walking in and watching the people around him puzzled.

Hiccup felt hope blooming in his heart," North…"

North flinched and held onto his bag when Hiccup approached him. The young man led him away from the reporters and towards Jack, who still sat on the desk.

"Thank you so much for helping us"

"You fire me," North replied.

Hiccup shook his head awkwardly," that was someone else"

North made an understanding sound, nodded, took the brunette's hand and kissed it.

Ignoring the strange moment, Hiccup asked quickly for the problem they didn't manage to fix.

"Short," North answered.

"What?"

"He means a short circuit," Jack explained," straight forward, seems easy to fix"

"Then you fix it," North said, turning to leave only to be held back by Hiccup.

"Not so easy to fix," North explained then," the ball has 3500 pads"

"Wait," Hiccup said," you mean you have to find the one light in over three thousands?"

"Da," North nodded.

"…Didn't we get past that problem with the Christmas light years ago?" Hiccup asked, apparently offending the old technician," that my question also and then I got fired," he replied and again, turned to leave.

"Waitwaitwait!" Hiccup shouted, clinging onto the man's strong arm.

"We need you…I…need you…" Hiccup pleaded.

North watched Hiccup and nodded shortly," ok. I'll…visit my ball on roof then…"

The Russian looked over to the crowd," many TV people?"

"Yes, let me just…" Hiccup licked his thumb and brushed it over North's brow to make him look more presentable.

"Thanks," North said with another nod and left for the ball, thanking the brunette again as he fixed the other brow as well.

…

"Please enjoy our New Year's Eve entertainment. We now are switching to Natasha Romanov and the ramblers of 54th street. Ms. Romanov"

"Looks like this little fairy got lost" Natasha replied, kneeling beside the as tooth fairy dressed child. "I lost my mommy" the child said.

"Let me do this," he partner, Clint Barton said and took the child carefully, held it up to the crowd and shouted," who lost this tooth fairy child!?"

"I did! I did!" someone in middle of the crowd called back. Clint gave the kid to the first person and smiled as it got its first own stage diving it seemed. Natasha and Clint couldn't see it but heard as the mother shouted happily and also the crowd of happy children to have their sibling back.

"Hey have you heard? I didn't see Freya's mom here but I know that she's around here," Gwen said to her friends when suddenly the beautiful red haired TV woman walked up to them," who are you going to kiss at midnight?" She asked Gwaine," you of course, darling" Gwaine smirked at her and she laughed amused.

There was an announcement then to inform the people about the update of the dysfunction of the ball drop.

…

Hiccup took a deep breath before stepping onto the podium and looking at the camera pointed at him.

He greeted the journalists again, introduced himself and his job here tonight just as well as telling them the current situation of the not moving ball.

"But this actually gives us the moment to…think…to reflect…the year that gone by"

…

Bilbo watched with his other cooks the news, hearing the brunette telling about the successes but also mistakes someone made this year.

…

"About promises made and broken," Thorin heard and looked up from his papers thoughtfully.

…

Vlad was sitting in some lonely coffee shop, watching on the old small TV the young man reflecting the year and telling about people heading towards Adventures or shutting themselves out because of fear getting hurt. He looked at his coffee sadly, knowing what kind of person he was.

…

"Cause that is what New Year is about, getting another chance," the young man in TV said, making the nurses and doctors in the hospital smile and Mr. Haddock watched silently the brunette talking about chances to forgive and to do better, to be better and to love better.

…

The crowds on the 54th street watched the brunette on the large screen talking about stopping to worry and thinking about 'what if's and start to think about 'what will be'.

"So when the ball will drop at midnight. And they will drop. Then let's remember to be nice to each other…and to be kind to each other…and not just tonight but through all this year"

…

"Thank you" Hiccup said and left the podium.

…

The crowds cheered loud and happy, now newly motivated to celebrate into the new year with new hope, even when the ball won't drop.

…

"I want to hear the rest of your story," the mother said with a smile. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I was explaining him my deductions about the murder of the lady dressed in pink and he was one of the rare people listening to me…the only person liking me to hear. I didn't notice us talking for hours after the case was closed"

"Did you hook up?" the grandpa asked beside him, making everyone around him groan.

"Dad, stop it! He's a professional detective in tuxedo!" The father snapped in the front of the trailer.

"And he is a gentleman," his wife said sternly.

"We talked, ok?" Sherlock frowned at the grandpa," we talked and I told him about my job as consulting detective and how I deduce the people with ease and…and he suddenly spoke of my single status! How I must have every woman at my feet!"

Sherlock threw up his hands," I can tell you everything about ashes but where he came with this logic is a mystery to me, even how he had this expression when I said that I don't have interest in women."

"And then?" the mother asked.

"I kissed him. At midnight"

Sherlock sighed then," I was off to hear of another case, came back to take him with me and only found this," he pulled out a paper and put it on the desk.

"What is this?"

"Naked picture?"

"No" Sherlock growled at the smirking old man," It's the menu of the restaurant we went after the case, with marked letters and written numbers"

"And why is that?" The woman asked confused.

"Because he was giving me a puzzle," Sherlock smiled now for real," it said, see you next time. He is expecting me to meet him there again."

The woman watched him fascinated," you gonna meet him, aren't you?"

"Not really, no" Sherlock shook his head and glared at her," why should I, I don't even know his name-"

"-But that he was an army doctor from Iraq-"

"Afganistan," Sherlock corrected her moody but she ignored him.

"-getting shot at and having psychosomatic disorder and having a brother" she finished.

"Sister, actually…" Sherlock corrected her again," but he told me that information…"

"You're afraid," the mother said, earning another disgusted glare from the detective.

"I'm not, it was just this one night, nothing important"

"But you are carrying this menu card this whole year," the old man said, pointing at the card," I mean, you are solving the case of the lady in pink, and maybe…ran into _the one_. Do you know what this even is?"

"Idiocy?"

"No. It's destiny, my friend, destiny"

"What is the worst what could happen? She won't show up and you'll just go back to the party." The father shrugged simply.

The woman watched Sherlock looking at the menu.

"You're not afraid that he won't show up…you're afraid that he **will** show up!"

Sherlock didn't say anything more.

…

Danny was in the restroom when his phone buzzed. He took it and smiled when he greeted his older cousin," what's up, Johnny"

"I told you to not call me that," was his response and Danny chuckled while going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Have you heard from Merlin?" John asked worried, looking around in some bar full of drunken people.

"What's wrong?"

"He ran away and I can't find him" John replied, jumping to look above all those ridicules giant people.

"He's a teenager, John, and it's New Year's Eve, I think it's like father like son" Danny said calmly.

"Hold on for a sec," John then climbed on a desk to sit on it and kept on searching," and to remind you, I was never this difficult, you didn't see the way he looked at me, Danny"

"Wait, I thought you had plans?" Danny asked, drying his hands.

"Well, I sort of did but I decided to spend my night with Merlin but now he ran away and I'm worried about him"

"I am worried about you, John, you should live a little and actually do your plans instead of unnecessary worry about your perfect behaved son. You should relax, you should go out dancing, you should leave your sweaters at home-"

"Another sweater comment, of course," John deadpanned, and shoving a drunken man away from his lap," Danny, what I really need to do is find Merlin"

Danny sighed," Ok, listen, Merlin is a good kid, and he maybe called his cool uncle Danny to tell him where he would be which may be the 54th street at time square"

John sighed relieved," thank you Danny"

As the ex-army doctor was about to hang up, he heard his cousin shout," wait! I've got a huge favor to ask!"

"Anything"

…

Vlad was sadly munching on his muffing when Danny burst into the room and dashed towards his table," to be amazed," he panted, kneeling beside him," please, don't ruin it because of me being a stupid moron, Vlad." Danny was holding onto Vlad's hand and giving him his sad puppy eyes of guilt," please, Vlad, please, come with me…"

Vlad was just sitting there, thinking before beginning to smile and nod. "But!" he quickly said as Danny jumped up," under one condition"

Danny actually blushed by the CEO's smirk.

Vlad cheered happily as he drove that bike, Danny sitting behind him and raising his arms up. Vlad laughed excited when Danny began to lean to the right, telling him to do also so to turn the next corner.

…

Jack smiled at his friend," that was a nice speech"

"I was trying to save my job," Hiccup sighed, looking up at Jack who shook his head.

"I don't believe so…I got the feeling you talked about yourself"

"Ok, maybe I was, but I can do is reflect…and do better next year"

"Or sooner," with that Jack gave him an expecting look.

"You know what I told you about him" Hiccup quickly said.

"People tell me many things with me as cop" Jack said.

"I probably forgot it already," Hiccup tried again.

"You should go"

"I won't move, till the ball moves," The brunette said with finality in his voice, turning towards the little model of said ball drop.

…

"I'm actually really excited," Sean said, helping his wife out of the elevator and towards the reception," I never was in a competition before and-"

Adalind gave him a warning glare," –and that I'll become a father very soon of course…"

Beside them, another elevator opened and of course it had to be the other couple.

Monroe gave them a disbelieving look, turned to his mate and mumbled softly," go, take a seat in the lobby, I'll talk to the receptionist, ok?"

"Ok," Nick panted, watching his mate quickly walk away, followed by the husband of the other couple. He smiled amused how both were starting to run. "Men can get quite excited," he chuckled and smiled at the pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry about Monroe, he is very competitive…" he apologized as he and Adalind walked together to the lobby.

"I also should apologize, I was quite overreacting with things…'going on'" she smiled and rolled her eyes for her own behavior. Both moaned when another wave of pain came and chuckled together.

Meanwhile, Sean and Monroe reached the reception and checked in, trying to be the first to be taken in, interrupting each other to tell the nurse that their wife/mate needed first attention.

Nick gave a loud painful moan, already placed in a wheel chair just like Adalind. Monroe turned around and threw himself on his knees shouting," please not now, my boy, please wait just a bit longer, do me this favor my boy! Papa will tell you when it's time, ok?"

He didn't care that half the staff and the other couple where staring at him, eyes wide.

"Please, don't ever yell at my vagina," Adalind said, staring at them.

"Don't worry, I never will" Sean replied, also staring.

"It's amazing…"Nick smiled," he really listened to Monroe…he crawled right back in there"

The couple chuckled lovingly together while Adalind and Sean tried to forget this disturbing scene.

"Well, the other nurses will take you to your room, the men will take their corner and may the first born win," the receptionist gave them a wink.

"Well, good luck," Adalind said through her pants. Nick was nodding and wishing her good luck as well.

…

"Let's see," Andi said, watching Benno with interest drawing something on some cardboard.

Benno smirked," let's see it" he repeated and sang some stupid notes, making the blond laugh beside him.

"Ok, ok…I sing, you draw"

…

"Hey Bilbo," one of his cooks came up to him," can we take a break? Oakenshield is coming on stage in the next few minutes…"

Bilbo sighed and allowed them to go, making many people around him happy.

"Are you going too?" Ahk asked next to him.

"I'm a professional; I don't need to gawk at some random singer"

"Well, I'll gawk…" he smiled and walked away then," and I try to get near enough to get spit and sweat on me," he sighed dreamily which reminded Bilbo kind of a dirty moan.

…

The show began, Thorin began to sing, making the crowd scream and cheer.

…

North was still in middle of his work, frowning as he took out another light and finding it clean.

Hiccup was nervously playing with the office toys in his hands.

…

Andi nervously looked over to Benno and began to sing his part of the duet he was supposed to sing. Benno looked up surprised and was in awe at how beautiful his voice actually was.

…

Sherlock tried not to groan annoyed when Jim crawled closer to him while Molly was hugging him. Both children were asleep and Sherlock saw in a reflection him with the cuddly kids. He denied his blush by the thought that with the mystery blond man, there may be a possibility to have this…

…

Eggsy was helping Dr. Merlin on his check up with Mr. Haddock.

…

Sean was holding her hand while Adalind was making her breathing technics with the fuchsbau doctor.

…

John was running towards the 54th street, already lost in the crowd but not giving up on finding his son.

…

Thorin was singing and noticed Bilbo on the upper parts of the building. He smiled, feeling like Romeo singing to his Juliet on the balcony and was now only watching the cook standing there and singing to him. There was no crowd anymore. Only Bilbo.

Thorin watched with sadness that Bilbo left when the song was over.

…

Andi finished the song and sat down on his seat again.

Benno smiled impressed and gave him his applaud he deserved.

"Now, let me see" he said.

Benno showed him the picture, showing Andi in the elevator trapped by a giant robot. The bolnd gave the artist his compliments but also asking for other hobbies casually, making the brunette laugh.

…

Eggsy was dozing when he noticed Mr. Haddock talking to him. He quickly was by the old man's side and taking his hand.

"You're so good…you always were…" he said with a happy smile.

"I'm not that good," the blond chuckled.

"Oh you are…how happy you were telling me about the ball-drop…and how it was to be our thing…" His eyes were glassy and Eggsy thought that the man was not really awake at all. But he kept on smiling and listening.

"Do you remember when I took you on my shoulders the first time we watched it? We watched that ball-drop together?" Mr. Haddock asked with such a happy expression.

"And I promised that we'll…b-br…br-bring you there again…" his expression turned said and full of disappointment and guilt.

"Another promise I didn't hold…" he was looking at Eggsy and his eyes teared up," oh why did I leave you…"

Eggsy took a breath and carefully said," Mr. Haddock, I'm Eggsy…remember, nurse Eggsy?"

bit his lips, scratching his full beard with shaky hand as he tried not to cry as he realized that it was not the person he thought it was.

When he calmed down he smiled at Eggsy again. The nurse knew it was only to hide his true feeling.

"I remember,…nurse Eggsy…"

…

Danny was calling Benno again, failing of course while sitting in the comfortable red seat of the stand and waiting for Vlad's moment.

"Are we ready Danny?" He heard his friend Tucker calling over the microphone.

"Do it!" Danny shouted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tucker began as the grand drape opened," we present you the awesome adventure resolution tour with…Vlaaaas Maasters!"

Vlad was hanging the gadgets the actors used to 'fly' with and stiffly swung from one end of the stage to the other. All the while, Christmas music was playing in the background.

Danny smiled as he saw Vlad swinging there, then shouting excited while still stiff. Danny stood up and clapped his hands, shouting "BRAVO!"

Vlad was just laughing now.

"Are you amazed!?" The Courier shouted over the music.

"I'M AMAZED YOU GOT ME TO DO THIS!" the 'flying' man replied excited.

"Be amazed? Check," Danny checked the next resolution out.

"I think you may let me down now!" Vlad shouted after a while, making Danny laugh also.

…

Andi was decorating the elevator with the junk in the back and sighed," how can it be that nobody found us yet? We're stuck for hours"

Benno shrugged, not noticing Andi looking at him funny.

"We can have our own party"

"Not really, no" Benno replied moody.

"Come on, we really should get you out of this moody time… he pulled out two party masks and standing in the middle of the elevator," we're at a party"

Benno shook his head already and groaned when Andie gave him one mask while saying," you're at one corner of the party, I'm in the other…" Andi went to the other corner, putting on his own funny heart shaped paper glasses.

"We've never met,-"

"ooohhh…" Benno smirked.

"-and the countdown begins…"

Benno stood up to play along this stupid game.

"You look for some cute girls…"

"or boys" Benno grinned wide when Andi blushed.

"a-and boys over the sea of couples…"

"Looking for cute boys…" Benno whispered while Andi began the countdown," 10, 9,…"

"8…7…"

"Finally you see me…" Andi said, trying not to blush brighter as Benno made some play of having found him.

"We smile shyly at each other... shyly," Andi repeated, chuckling at Benno's creepy stalker smile. They slowly walked closer and closer, counting down.

"And it's just about to be midnight," Andi whispered.

Both were looking at each other.

"3…2..."

"…1…" Benno whispered, leaning in just as Andi was when a loud screeching sound threw them off and both jumped away from each other.

The elevator was moving again.

When the elevator finally opened, the janitor was standing there, surrounded by the other people of the building, watching them.

Andi took his jacket and quickly left the elevator. Benno was about to leave too, only stopped by the janitor who was giving him a suspicious look.

"You didn't…? I mean…that's not why the bench is there"

"No we didn't" Benno answered, about to leave but couldn't with that knowing smirk of the janitor. "It's always like that"

"It's not like that, we were just sitting there and waiting"

"It is **always** like that," the janitor laughed and Benno huffed annoyed and left.

"So you will make it to the show in time?"

Andi nodded looking through his bag and jacket pockets if everything is there. "Yeah, with or without me so…I'll try to get there now…"

They were looking at each other again, blushing when they thought about what almost happened back there.

Then Andi was leaving, almost wishing him a happy new year and smiled as he said," see you"

Benno smiled and went back to the elevator where the people stood and the old woman taking her time to close the gate again.

Suddenly he noticed the old asthma inhaler. He took it and wanted to leave the elevator again but it closed.

…

"Oh, good… I can see him," Sean said, looking out of their room and watching that blutbad kissing that other unknown wesen's belly.

"What? Already!?" Adalind leaned forward to look when Dr. Calvert spoke up sternly," when you look, I can't look."

"Then look with your other eye!" She snapped.

Instead of being offended or annoyed, Dr. Calvert nodded approving," angry is good, means we getting closer"

"I don't mean the baby, I mean the couple trying to steal our money" Sean said, explaining her how they communicate if the other couple gets the baby.

"I don't care about the money anymore" Adalind snapped breathless. Sean looked over at her surprised.

"Sean, come here"

Sean did as he was told and gasped as he was harshly grabbed by his wife at the collar. "You need to focus," she told him," because there is giant truck trying to get into a TINY PARKINGSLOTH!

The doctor entered the room, greeting the couple and telling the father to please bring the children to the play room. Monroe nodded and turned to his three young boys.

"Come on, boys, Papa takes you to the play room."

He took the two younger ones in his arms while the oldest boy was holding onto his trousers and followed him out of the room.

"And when you come back you have a baby brother" Nick smiled and waved his children goodbye. "Bye daddy," Monroe said then, his sons repeating and waving at their Daddy.

Monroe turned around to see Sean standing there behind the door and watching him. Monroe felt stupid standing there but was relieved when Sean just nodded him good luck, making him nod back.

Sean returned to his wife, humming together with his wife for her to relax before she was again pressing.

…

Sherlock was finally in New York. He stepped out of the car, thanking for once the father who took him with them and was already on his way.

…

"Is this the 54th?" Merlin asked a crazy fan talking to the security. She told him no and showed him where the street was before turning back to the security.

Arthur received a message from Merlin and told his friend that he was coming. He tried to act cool and casual as the group made these 'ooooh' sounds.

…

Danny brought Vlad to the 54th street.

"I'll wish you luck with your last resolution," the courier said, packing his stuff and smiling at the CEO.

"I don't know if that will be possible…"

"Hey, the journey to Bali, that was barely possible!" Danny replied.

Vlad smiled and took out the tickets, giving them to his savior of the day.

Danny was smiling like a boy on his birthday as he took them, barely hearing Vlad telling him to make his own list and to not wait so long.

They had some awkward conversation till they said their goodbyes and Vlad left just as Danny did.

…

Bilbo smirked as he watched Larry flirting with some other cook, asking 'innocently' who she was going to kiss at midnight.

The smaller man smiled excited when he saw Ahk approaching with the desert in a tiny parachute.

…

Sherlock _finally_ made it to the party, immediately caught by his mother who frowned at him deeply.

"Where have you been?"

"Wedding of Mycroft"

"So long?"

"Taxi was gone" Sherlock explained simply, making his mother chuckle. She hugged him in greeting which he returned awkwardly.

"And? Are you going to insult everyone at your sight again tonight?"

Sherlock looked away and shrugged.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That shrugging! Normally you would be nagging right now…since when did you mature?"

Sherlock huffed annoyed.

…

Hiccup was climbing out of the Van, asking Toothless where Oakenshield was.

"Still waiting for him…but Ms. Hofferson wants to talk to you" Toothless replied and led the now nervous Hiccup to the car were said woman was.

Astrid Hofferson climbed out the car, complimenting Hiccup on his speech and how he calmed everyone's fright.

"Thank you, Ms. Hofferson"

"Except mine," she added, and it was full of worry.

"I'm feeling that you don't realize what's at stake here. You'll let New York down, the country, the whole world if that ball won't drop"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Hiccup started carefully," I watched the ball-drop since I was five years old, it was one of my most important family memories…I'll see to it that the ball _will_ drop."

Astrid gave him a nod, " I hope for you that you will"

With that she climbed back into the car, Hiccup all the while promising her to fix it. He then walked to toothless, telling him to find Oakenshield.

…

"Where is Oakenshield!?" Pepper heard from her coms but before she could reply, a young blond man ran up to her.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late I-"

"Who are you?" Pepper asked.

"Oh! Well, I'm one of Oakenshield's backup singers and-"

"Where IS Oakenshield!?"

The young man looked at her confused,"I…I don't know?"

Pepper sighed and pointed the way to the stage," go that way"

…

"Hey! Hey 5 B!"

Andi turned around and laughed as he saw Benno running over to him.

"How did you get in?"

Benno blushed softly," They think I'm Oakenshield's drummer."

The brunette then took out something from his pocket and held it up to him," you lost it. I thought you still might need it…I mean as singer and all, would be bad…losing your breath?"

"So… you came all the way here to…bring me my old asthma inhaler?"

Benno smiled," sort of…and…to say Happy New Year"

Andi's eyes brightened," Happy New Year, Benno"

The silently smiled at each other when Benno suddenly spoke up," by the way you also forgot something else on the elevator"

With that, Benno leaned in and kissed Andi on the lips. Andi closed his eyes and kissed right back. He tried to ignore the embarrassing fact that he is standing on the stairs making him stand in the same height as the other.

The broke the kiss and let go of each other when the singers were called on stage.

"I have to go, you may watch if you want?"

"Of course! I'm your groupie after all," Benno smirked and walked toward the crowd and stage, ignoring the compliments on his pyjama pants.

…

"Come on, distract the people with something…the arm wave or something?" Hiccup said to one worker and walked up to Toothless approaching him.

"If we won't find Oakenshield, you will sing"

Toothless sighed and pointed at something, saying," Oakenshield is there"

"He's here?"

"Yeah, but not happy"

Hiccup groaned," Of course he's not happy, why would he be"

The brunette sighed but put on a smiled as he walked over to the famous singer.

"Mr. Oakenshield? Hi…" he greeted awkwardly as the man looked up at him," I heard there is a problem?"

"I saw your speech on TV;" Oakenshield replied.

"My name is Hiccup and I'm the one who hired you," he said, shaking Oakenshields hand.

"Boy meets boy, he messed up, boy loses boy…" Oakenshield replied instead of greeting.

"Is there any way I could help?"

Oakenshield shook his head," I doubt it"

"Well it _is_ new years eve, anything could happen?"

"I think I really messed up this time…and I believe I didn't deserve a second chance"

Oakenshield looked up at Hiccup again," any Idea how that feels?"

Hiccup looked away before back at him," actually…I do…"

He explained undetailed the singer that he was having a similar situation and looked at his hands nervously, feeling those eyes on him.

"Maybe this is too much for him? Maybe he doesn't want to share you with the world? Could be possible, couldn't it?"

Oakenshield smiled.

"Hiccup?" Toothless called.

"I…I have to go fix the ball and you can go fix the problem you have…but could you sing first?"

Oakenshield chuckled amused, nodding.

"And don't forget, second chances won't expire until midnight" Hiccup said before leaving.

"Thank you," Oakenshield called after the brunette, chuckling again as Hiccup called back being a huge fan.

…

Sherlock sighed softly before starting his speech. He tried to not make it too bored, but not ridicules as well. While speaking of his deceased father, thankful words for his mother, mean jokes of his brother (that he never would regret ;D) he also thought of the man he met a year ago.

The crowd applauded and cheered as he ended his speech.

…

Benno dodged another attempt of getting some new year's hat while watching Andi standing there **next to Oakenshield** and singing with everything he's got.

…

Thorin sang his song, dancing a bit with the backup singers and smiling at the excited fan who quickly was carried off the stage.

…

Bilbo smiled amused as he watched Thorin on TV singing. Amused on how crazy the fans were about him. He didn't notice that he was moving to the moving a little.

…

North cheered happily as he shouted," I got it! I got it and now change new one!" He shouted to the two technicians below him and kissing the lamp in his hands.

After he switched the lights, the Russian told the men to turn the switch.

As the one guy did so, the ball lightened up and made its move upwards. The technicians told into their coms," It's working!"

North looked confused as he was carried upwards by the ball.

"Don't worry North! We get you down there!" they shouted.

…

Jack looked up as he heard the words "It's working!"

He looked up at the brightened Hiccup and they both hugged each other tightly while they heard the people around them shouting in happiness.

…

"Hey! Hey get me down first!" North shouted panicked.

…

Hiccup and Jack watched amused as the reporters where crowding North, asking him question after question for his heroic work.

"Ms. Hofferson wants to meet up with you," another man walked up to Hiccup," she want you to make the speech"

"Tell her that I'd love to…but I have somewhere else to be…" Hiccup glanced at Jack who nodded knowingly.

The brunette then made his way to the crowded North," North," he spoke up, getting everyones attention," as a reward for 37 years of service before being **temporary** released of your duties…I officially leave you hereby in charge," with that he hold up the communicator to the old man.

North watched him surprised before taking it and smiling," took long enough"

Hiccup chuckled, just as the crowd did. North then nodded," thank you…thank you…"

Hiccup held up the little trouble maker of broken light and nodded his silent thanks before leaving him be with the reporters.

He walked up to Jack and whispered," I have to go now"

"I can call Officer Nightfury for you," Jack replied, frowning when Hiccup grinned at him.

"Officer Nightfury is already here"

He turned around and stared. Toothless walked in, followed by Jamy, Sophie and his husband Bunny. His children waved him excited.

"Go on, see your daddy," Hiccup said pleased as he walked pass them, watching the children ran into Jacks arms and Aster giving him a hug and a loving 'miss you' kiss.

Hiccup sighed and turned to his friend Toothless. "Give me a lift?"

"Of course!" He said, bending down to take his friend on his shoulder but was stopped.

"I mean in a car"

"Oh…ok," Toothless chuckled.

Hiccup turned to Jack," Happy New Year, Jack"

"Happy New Year" Jack replied, happy to be surrounded by his family.

…

Sherlock was sitting at the bar and staring at his drink, giving every person hitting on him a glare and scaring them off.

…

Bilbo was making his round in the party, asking people if everything is to their full satisfaction when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"I have to say that he was right, the food is wonderful!" Mrs. Holmes complimented him.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that…uhm…who was right?"

"Oakenshield, of course," she chuckled," he told me to hire you or he wouldn't sing here tonight"

Bilbo stared at her.

"I will recommend you to all the people I know and darling, I know a lot of people"

Bilbo smiled at her politly," Thank you"

When he left his smile fell.

…

Sherlock was glaring at the still persistent guy sitting next to him and giving him his phone number. He looked away and saw a clock hanging on the wall.

23:40

"Get out of my sight or I will give that number to your two wives and let them met each other," the man threatened that idiot and left the bar.

He ran out of the building and ran towards the restaurant.

Sherlock stopped at a clock, noticing a brunette standing near him and looking at the clock as well.

23:45

They ran pass each other towards their destination.

…

"Stoick…it's me…Eggsy" The nurse spoke up carefully. The old man shook his head weakly," let me…I don't anybody to see that…"

"I'm not leaving you alone" Eggsy said firmly.

"He's not alone" was said from behind.

Stoick blinked his tired eyes, trying to see who entered the room.

Eggsy stood up and moved the curtains away to reveal a young brunette man standing there.

…

"Hi Daddy…" he said and Stoick felt his lips stretch into a smile as he removed the mask from his face. "Hey my son…" he greeted his oh so grown up son. He watched Hiccup walking up to him and taking his old hand in his young one.

"Hello my son," he smiled at Hiccup," what time is it?"

"Ball hasn't dropped yet," Hiccup explained. Stoick only could watch in wonder.

"You are really here"

Hiccup whispered softly," yeah" nodding.

…

"Well, my shift is over" Eggsy said, walking to the reception and putting the files away.

"Happy New Year Eggsy," Roxy said, not looking up from her computer. When Eggsy went to the changing room, she asked," want something of the cake?"

"Nope" Eggsy replied, slapping his butt playfully. Roxy chuckled and went back to her work.

…

"Dessert is now being served," was announced and Bilbo and his friends and colleagues threw the desserts from high above the crowd, watching them floating gently down to the people.

…

Roxy was phoning with a family member of one of their patients, not noticing a young man leading an old man in a wheelchair into an elevator.

She looked up when Eggsy walked out of the changing room in a nice fitting suit.

"Gosh you are gorgeous!" Roxy complimented him and Eggsy swirled around.

"Someone surely gets a happy new year," she said and Eggsy snapped his fingers, smirking," I hope so"

As he was about to leave, Charlie called him urgently.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mr. Haddock is not in his bed"

"…I know," Eggsy whispered.

"Should I look for him?"

The blond shook his head," No," he whispered again, his hand on the other nurse's shoulder.

"Ok,…you look hot" Charlie smiled, watching Eggsy smirk and walking away with a swing in his hips.

…

"Ok…I can do this….I can totally do this…" Hiccup repeated for himself as he moved the wheelchair towards the end of the roof.

"You can do it, my son…" his father said weakly. As they reached their spot, both had a perfect sight on the ball.

"We made it on time," his father said.

"It's our thing," Hiccup said.

They watched the ball in silence.

"Should I take you on my shoulders?" Stoick asked jokingly, smiling as Hiccup started to laugh.

…

"Wow, something there which is not of gold?" Bilbo asked. He entered the kitchen only to find Ahk standing there cleaning the rest of his place, dressed in Egyptian looking garments and glittering golden.

"What, I think you should dress up a little on New Year," he commented, posing.

"Just take the sweets and bring them to the guests" Bilbo chuckled and gave him the plate of the dessert.

"And are you coming now too? To the party I mean?"

"No, I'll just…stay here and all…"

Ahk sighed and watched him sadly.

"Really, it's ok, I'm good"

Ahk sighed again and left the kitchen. Bilbo now sighed himself, took the next sweets from a plate next to him and munched on them.

…

Eggsy was fixing his tie and hair when he entered the left office. He closed the door and went to the computer, switched it on and entered a code to a secret page. After typing in next two passwords, he finally saw his husband standing in a lonely bedroom.

Eggsy smiled when the camera moved towards a mirror and brightened when he finally saw his husband smiling at him.

"Hello Eggsy," he greeted.

Eggsy stepped back from the computer and showed his outfit, grinning pleased as his husband awed.

"What do you think?"

"You are so beautiful, I wish I could be there"

Eggsy chuckled and sat on the office chair, leaning in," Yeah, I wish you were"

"How have you been, Eggsy?"

Eggsy managed to not tear up this moment, smiling stiffly and saying," I'm ok"

"The others are watching the Time Square on TV…I told them that I prefer watching you" Harry smiled.

Eggsy nodded, his smiled turning down," I miss you," he finally said, hating how much his voice his shivering," I miss you so much, Harry"

Harry watched Eggsy sadly," I miss you too, darling. I do"

"But this new year will be great," Eggsy felt his eyes now really tearing up," because you will be coming back very soon"

Harry nodded but didn't you at his husband," I hope so"

He then looked up and tried a bright smile again," Happy new year, my love"

Eggsy tried a smile also," Happy new year"

…

Bilbo was munching on those chocolate sweets while nodding his head in rhythm of the music outside of this room.

"Kitchen still open?" he heard no other than his Ex asking behind him and Bilbo closed his eyes. Damn, and now he stuffed his mouth with chocolate!

He made a positive sound and put the plate away, quickly grabbing a table napkin and spitting most of it out.

He then cleaned his mouth and turned brightly towards Thorin.

Thorin chuckled as Bilbo smiled, realizing that he still has much chocolate on his teeth and clapped his mouth shut again, giggling.

He introduced the singer with the many desserts available and then casually added," you told Mrs. Holmes to hire me, by the way"

"I knew you had many other offers but I wanted you to take this one…I wanted to talk to you…"

"I'm glad you did," Bilbo nodded," I'm glad we had a chance to talk" he turned away to take care of some food.

"…I canceled the tour," Thorin said, startling Bilbo.

"Why?"

"Because of you"

Bilbo slowly turned around, hearing Thorin saying something like…

"I'm never going to leave you ever again. The best decision in my life was asking you to marry me…my worst was running away…"

Bilbo stared at him, feeling his lips pulling up into a small smile.

"And I will do anything to make it up to you," Thorin finished.

The young cook slowly walked around the kitchen isle and smirked at the man in front of him. "You know…it could take a painfully long time…"

Thori began to smirk as well.

"I mean, it could take years and years for me to forgive you…"

They were now standing closes to each other.

"I will wait"

"…it could be…" Bilbo grinned at him," _years_ of make-up-sex…before I think of forgiving you…"

"I will suffer," Thorin replied.

Both smiled brightly at each other again before the star spoke up," it's almost midnight, want to go to a party?"

Bilbo chuckled and took his lover's arm and left the kitchen with him.

…

"Then let's do it!" Moderator and Entertainer Tony Stark asked the cheering crowd," Here comes no other than Nick Fury!"

Music was played and the crowd was still cheering as an elderly man with dark skin and eye patch as well as dark uniform and coat entered the stage.

"So come on, we're doing it now!" Tony shouted excited, making Fury grumble beside him, still trying to smile at the crowd. The moderator surely was a pain in the ass.

They both laid their hands on the miniature Ball and pushed down, switching on the original Ball into life.

"Look at that! Here comes the ball, doesn't take long make the countdown!"

…

Hiccup fussed over his father as he pulled off his hat. He just shook his head weakly and watched the ball dropping.

"Look at that, there it goes…" he said, placing his own hand on Hiccup's, which was on his father's shoulder.

The brunette felt his eyes tearing up but also couldn't be happier to be here in this moment.

"I made so many Mistakes, son…" Stoick spoke up, looking up to his son who was watching him carefully," you weren't one of them…"

Hiccup really was happy to be here…happy and heartbroken too.

…

" **Ok! Let's do it, boys and girls! The countdown!"**

Merlin heard the moderator speaking.

" **10** "

Almost there, Merlin he was almost there.

" **9** "

John was now there but where was Merlin?

" **8** "

Sherlock was almost there, only the street down and he might see the man from last year.

" **7** "

Hiccup felt like being 9 again, sitting on his father's shoulder and watching the ball-drop.

" **6** "

Stoick heaved for another breath. Just 6 seconds…just…

" **5** "

Ahk was throwing their little dessert with parachutes around in the crowd, it was a wonderful feeling this night.

" **4** "

Bilbo put his arms around his lover's neck and butted their foreheads together. Gosh did he miss him.

" **3** "

Adalind was now pressing with all her power, Sean by her side and holding her hand, giving her all the support she needed.

" **2** "

Now, one second left.

" **1** "

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Tony shouted and the world cheered with him.

It was new year.

People were singing, people were shouting, people were kissing.

Well, not Freya's mom, she was shoving kiss-nearing strangers away.

…

Vlad was standing there, looking around, smiling but still not moving.

…

"Wait a sec," Bilbo asked as he pulled away from his New Year's kiss," if you are here, who is at Time Square?"

…

Benno watched with fascination Andi standing there on stage, the crowd now quieting again to hear him sing. He smiled, feeling warm inside, as he lock eyes with the blond. Andi blushed, surely he blushed but kept on singing the new year's traditional song.

…

They watched the grand display of fireworks and confect was flying from the sky.

But Arthur kept on watching.

"Hey, did you see Merlin?" He asked as he turned to Gwen. She looked around as well and smiled at Arthur," No I haven't, don't worry Arthur"

"But he said he would come, he said he's almost ther-" Arthur was pulled towards Gwen into a kiss.

…

"Finally," Merlin grinned excited as he reached the street. He froze as he saw them.

Arthur was kissing Gwen.

What…what was going on?

…

John finally found Merlin. He watched his son worried as he just stood there, not moving as he watched Arthur kissing that other girl.

Then Merlin turned around, leaving without looking up and running into his arms. When the teen noticed who it was, he wrapped his arms around his father and cried into his shoulder.

…

Sean was giving Diana a gentle kiss on her head, smiling lovingly at his _daughter_.

"She is beautiful…" he whispered, looking up to his wife, his love, Adalind and could do nothing else but kiss her.

…

Eggsy froze as Harry turned away when men stormed into his hotel room.

"I have to go, Eggsy…" He said, punching the first intruder, " I love you, don't forget that!"

Eggsy held back his tears as a punch thrown at his lovers face caused the camera to break. He was only staring at the black screen with a letters ' **NO SIGNAL** '.

"I love you…" Eggsy said, his voice broken.

…

Thorin and Bilbo were kissing, still dancing at the party and not taken notice of the balloons coming from above.

…

Sherlock was standing there in disbelieve. Looks like the restaurant where they went is closed.

He sighed and let his head fell to his neck, glaring up at the sky.

…

Vlad was surprised as someone took his shoulder and turned him around. He stared at Danny who grinned at him, took him in his arms, dipped him down and kissed him on the lips.

The CEO told himself he grabbed onto the young man so not to fall down. As he stood back he touched his lips and stared at the other.

"What are you doing?! I…I'm twice your age!"

Danny smiled at him, spreading his arms," Final resolution. A midnight kiss. At New Year's Eve."

The courier smirked," Check it off," he winked.

Vlad began to chuckle…then to laugh as he hid his face in his hands.

…

Andi finished his song and took a deep breath as he watched the crowd cheering.

He smiled at Benno who waved at him.

…

"I'm fine, dad," Merlin sighed, picking at his food moodily. They sat in the Camelot Café.

"Are you sure?" John asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm fine-"

"Merlin? Merlin!" They heard and Merlin looked up and smiled at the people. Will stood there with the others. "I got some tickets to a party and we wanted to go there, you're coming? Freya's mom will take us home, seeing that she followed us all day"

Merlin grinned and gave a look to his father. The friends understood and went to another table.

"Please, dad, I know I did wrong today, but please…please let me go…" Merlin pleaded his father.

John sighed. "Yes. Go, have fun"

"Really?!" Merlin brightened and jumped to his feet.

"Yes, really, you can go," John chuckled.

"You want to come with us?"

"No, no…don't worry" the father shook his head.

Merlin smiled then," you should go to your party, dad" he said, hugging him.

"I love you dad…I love you"

"I love you too…but you're still grounded"

Merlin sighed, pulling away from the hug," Sure…"

John packed his stuff, took his jacket and looked on his phone," I have to go"

"Bye, dad"

…

John was entering the party of his colleagues, telling them he only wanted to pick something up.

…

"Hey…" Arthur said nervously," you made it"

"Whatever," Merlin huffed, looking away. He looked up again," you know, I saw you kissing Gwen. Gwen!"

The friends on the other table gasped and Arthur blushed," can we…talk somewhere else?"

Merlin huffed, glared and in the end followed him anyway. They were in some abandoned room when Arthur spoke up again.

"I tell you, she totally grabbed me and stole it from me" he explained, making the other teen scoff.

"Oh! Of course, yeah that makes sense, yeah, totally sense!" Merlin nodded sarcastically.

"Look I was just watching the ball-drop" Arthur started again, pointing somewhere to the side.

"Yeah" Merlin said, looking at were Arthur is pointing at.

"And suddenly…" Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and leaned in for a kiss.

Merlin gasped, closed his eyes and hold onto the blond boy, kissing right back.

When they broke the kiss, both were smiling giddily at each other.

"Wow…" both whispered.

…

Hiccup said on the lone wheelchair, staring at the little plastic bag in his hands. A wrist watch and wallet. Not much but everything the brunette now had from his father. He felt tears running down his face as he noticed a little picture of him and his father letting young Hiccup's kite fly.

A nurse caught him off guard and Hiccup flinched as she talked to him," do you want to see what we're doing on New Year's Eve?"

Not knowing what to do now, Hiccup nodded.

He was taken to a room by the nurse Charlie Hesketh and felt a small smile on his lips, watching the babies in their little beds.

…

"Hello," Monroe said softly, watching the newly parents turning towards him.

"So…you have your baby…congratulations" he said, looking at Sean and then of course to Adalind who smiled at him.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Girl," Sean said proudly.

"Girl! Wonderful!" Monroe said, nodded and smiled, still nervous obviously.

"And you? Boy or Girl?" Sean asked curious.

Monroe chuckled and, Sean thought, blushed," boy…our fourth…" he said, holding up four fingers.

"Born exactly on 00.04…" he added carefully.

Adalind looked up at the information.

"And yours…?" Monroe asked quietly, clearly afraid to hear the answer.

Sean and Adalind switched glances then looked back to the blutbad," Exactly 00.05"

Adalind looked over to Dr. Calvert who watched her husband surprised.

Monroe chuckled in reliefe, tearing up and kissed Sean on the cheeks happily, thanking him and thanking him again before leaving the room.

"Well, 00.05 it is then," The fuchsbau said then, for the first time happy to have those patients with her.

The couple watched their daughter lovingly, but curiously looked over to the other room.

Monroe was walking up to his husband, waving his hands happily and wogging out as he kissed him. To their shock they saw the husband not wogging but his eyes where turning completely black.

"A Grimm" Adalind whispered.

"And a Blutbad" Sean added.

…

Sherlock sat there next to the closed restaurant. New Year's Eve is over.

He sighed and stood up, making his way home.

"WAIT! WAIT THERE!" was shouted and he looked back. The consulting detective froze.

The blond man from last year was there, running towards him. He was wearing a nice black suit instead of the jeans and jumper from last year.

Sherlock grinned before he noticed as he watched the smaller man reaching him.

"Hey there…" he said.

"You showed up," Sherlock whispered.

…

"You showed up," John replied, smiling as the consulting detective clearly was analyzing his appearance.

"Before you start telling me what you found out about my suit and my hair and my watch…" John interrupted the man's intention," I like to do something first"

John pulled the taller man down to his height and kissed him deeply. The man held onto him and kissed right back.

They broke off the kiss and walked along the street, holding hands while John listened to _Sherlock_ explaining him how John has spent his whole day and how _Sherlock_ deducted it.

…

 **A Happy New Year to everyone, may Love be upon you, may second chances be your gift. May forgiveness be given and received, may you all have a fresh start in the new year…**

… **and a great party ;-)**

…

 **(Song: Pink – Raise your glass)**

Danny sleighs into the party hall, looking around in amazement, lifting his arms as if he won a medal. He looked back, made motions to him to follow and rolled his eyes. He left the hall again and returned with Vlad carried on his shoulder.

He put Vlad back on his feet, fixed his tie and offered the older man his hand, dancing already to the good music.

As Vlad took the hand, he was led to the dance floor and stiffly stood there as Danny let go of his hand and began to dance, swinging his hips and smiled at him brightly.

/

" _Don't just throw them down!" Hiccup said, choking on the confect which fell into his mouth and apparently into his throat._

 _People ran towards him, helping him breath while Jack is laughing like crazy behind the camera._

/

Vlad is warming up, Danny noticed as he watched him making small dance moves. Danny swirled around him and danced closer, happy as he saw Vlad getting flustered.

/

" _I was plotting this slap for a year now. Just seeing you, slapping you the moment you least expected… and…shit," Bilbo cursed, having forgotten his line, making Thorin laugh._

/

 _Dr. Merlin was taking his clip board and was about to leave the room, tripping on something on the floor and fell first face down._

 _Above the groan he made and the laugh from Eggsy and the people behind the cameras, Stoick spoke up," Can I change my doctor, this one will only kill me in the end"_

 _Eggsy laughed louder at that. And 'Dr.' Merlin laughed as well, still groaning from the fall._

/

Danny gasped as Vlad pulled him closer and suddenly danced close to him, smiling and blushing down at the younger man. That move made Danny blush as well.

/

 _People started laughing as Eggsy messed up his line now for the fourth time. Dr. Merlin chuckled as he walked over and hugged the man._

" _It's because I miss my husband!" Eggsy shouted dramatically._

" _Yeah, your super-secret agent husband," Merlin laughed as well as Eggsy._

/

 _Bilbo flinched as Akh threw his egg. Both flinched and a painful cry was heard._

" _Sorry!" Akh shouted, Bilbo laughing beside him._

" _Gosh, you killer! That was a head shot… on the director!" The small man shouted._

/

Danny didn't know that Vlad could dance like that! He's such a shy man and suddenly was dipping Danny down and up again, their faces so close, dancing to pop in classic style…Danny liked it to be honest.

/

" _Wait! Stop the elevator!" Andi shouted as he left his apartment. The door to said apartment opened again and Benno exited it without a shirt on._

" _Where are you running? We were heating up!"_

/

Benno and Andi were actually in a high society after party! Benno was putting a new year's crown on his _boyfriend's_ head, kissing him on the cheek while Andi was sipping on his wine.

/

" _So, Mr. Gaster," Danny spoke up as he stopped his bike next to Vlad…_

" _Gosh! It's Master? Right? What's the name? Masters! Of course!" Danny face palmed. Vlad still sat there, laughing amused._

/

 _While Danny was phoning his friend, he kinda let his phone fall._

" _Seriously, no idea how that happened," he said, hiding his transparent hand from the others, picking his phone up._

/

" _No seriously, am I the only small guy here? That's not normal, really," John said smirking, looking up to all the taller people laughing around him._

/

 _Hiccup and Sherlock were running towards each other, into their arms. Sherlock was swirling the brunette around before dipping him. He commented something, making Hiccup gasp and slap him in the face before running off again, Sherlock did the same._

/

 _The 'nurses' started laughing as the people around them too. They all watched Stoick leading the wheelchair where Hiccup is sitting in towards the elevator and both grinned wickedly to the camera._

 _Seriously, like father like son._

/

Benno and Andi were dancing happily, taking no notice of another couple next to them, a younger and an older man who held each other and looking into their eyes.

/

Danny couldn't let it happen. He shouldn't be the one blushing. He smirked as he surprised Vlad with a swirl and bumped his butt to the other's hips. Yep, there is the CEO, blushing flustered again.

But then Vlad put his hands on the younger man's hips, turned the man around facing him and pulled closer again. "Nice try" he smirked, still blushing and kissing him.

 **THE END**


End file.
